pouetpufanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Turner Nazi Adventures In Bikini Bottom - The Game
October 8th, 1942, Nazi Germany. Timmothio Steiner Turner woke up, and put his uniform on. He then reported to Hitler. "Mein Führer." Said Timmy, saluting Hitler. "Hello, Timmothio. Today is the day you will be sent on a special mission. We've been receiving reports of special nuclear energy on the bottom of the sea. You'll be deported to a small island, and your body will be slightly modified to fit the appearance similar to the underwater lifeforms. Your mission is to grab all of that nuclear source and bring them to me." "Understood." Said Timmothio, ready for action. He was then deported to the island, trapped into a machine. Then he came out in his brand new body. He was quite smaller, with both of his front teeth at a huge size, resembling a beaver's. He was wearing pink clothing, along with a pink hat. He quickly jumped into the water, as he landed beside a gigantic pineapple. Out of the pineapple came something yellow. It seemed strange, had many holes stamped on its body. The yellow figure took Timmothio inside, locking the pineapple house's door. "I know why you are here." Said the yellow thing. "Do not say anything. I'm Spongebob. I am here to help you with your mission." "What the fuck?" Said Timmothio, outraged and confused. "Don't fucking say anything!" Spongebob slapped Timmy across the face. "It's not safe to talk here. Let us go to the place we need to go." Spongebob took Timmy over to the deposit. "There it is. Das Krusttien Krabappen. We need to sneak up from behind and get the energy you need. We call them "Krabby Patties" around here." Said Spongebob, as he sneaked to the back of the deposit with Timmy. "So... what's the plan?" Timmy asked. "The plan is: I go through the front door and get everyone's attention for a while. You go in behind SILENTLY and grab all the patties from the closet. But you gotta do it with extreme silence. And god speed. Get it?" "Got it." Said Timmy, getting ready for action. Spongebob had entered the front of the restaurant, as he strangely begins to scream and dance around like a retard. Timmy quickly enters through the back door and grabs the patties from the closet and puts them all in a bag. He emptied out the closet, and saw something on his way out. A sparkling, mushroom-shaped metallic black thing: it was a nuclear bomb! Timmy thought he'd keep it for himself, thinking that Hitler's reward would be quite crummy compared to the weapon Timmy just got. After Timmy was done, Spongebob bolted out of the restaurant and into the back lot. There he saw everything they needed in Timmy's hands, not noticing the nuclear bomb stashed in his bag. "Great. Let's get going." Said Spongebob. Quickly, both were back in Spongebob's house. But when they were going to leave, Patrick opened up the door to the house, aiming a M16 at them both. "Freeze, you two." He said, in an intimidating voice. "Ugh, Patrick! You son of a bitch, you're working for Stalin now, aren't you? I knew i should have killed you that day!" Spongebob shouted. "Too bad for you. Now i got you both in my aim." Answered Patrick, as he came closer, inspecting Timmy. "Who's this pinhead?" Said Timmy. "Who you calling Pinhead?" Answered Patrick. Spongebob quickly drew a gun and hit Patrick's face with it. Then Spongebob aimed the handgun at him, while Timmy grabbed the M16 he dropped. "Now you're in double trouble. Baaaaaaaaaaah." Spongebob let out a strange, sheep-like laugh. "You won't get away with this." Patrick shouted. Three handgun shots could be heard, followed by countless M16 shots. Patrick laid on the ground, dead, with a bullet hole up his head, chest and stomach, while the other M16 shots were all over his body. "Fuck! Now we're really screwed." Said Spongebob, with a worried look in his face. "What is it so serious?" Asked Timmy. "He worked for Stalin... now his whole crew will come after us. We gotta deliver this to Hitler, quick!" Spongebob bolted to his room and came back with a machine. "This will turn you back to your original form, and you'll be transported to your room in the real world. I wish you luck." Spongebob trapped Timmy in the machine, as Timmy's body slowly began materializing. In some of Timmy's last stares, he saw that a strange squid-like creature busted through the door and three soldiers proceeded to fire various shots at Spongebob, killing him almost instantly. Timmy then vanished, as the only thing in the pineapple building was Spongebob's dead and mangled body. Timmy came back to his real and original senses in his room, still with the nuclear patties in hand, as he presented them to Hitler. "Great, great! Now i can finally achieve the goal i've been wanting to achieve so badly!" Said Hitler. "If i may ask, what is that goal, mein Führer?" Interfered Timmy. "Why, the destruction of Russia, of course! The bulldozers are all ready. We will move to Russia, and make it a part of Germany! Plus, we get to kill Stalin!" Hitler was in an anxious mood. "But what about this sector of Germany?" Asked Timmy. "This will be where the headquarters and nuclear projects will be made. Nobody shall populate this place but the workers." Answered Hitler. "Sounds like a great idea. When will we put it to work, then?" Asked Timmy again. "Right about now." Said Hitler, then a gigantic explosion was heard. And then another. And another. "What the hell was that?" Asked Timmy, afraid. "It's Russia! They're being destroyed! Soon, we will move to there. And Germany will be the king of the nations! And rule the world! Hahaha!" Said Hitler, quite psychotically. "The car is almost ready. I must depart, and you will be going in the choppers along with your other war mates. Also, here is your reward, Timmothio." Hitler handed Timmy a strange compass. "I have planted bombs all over the Russian territory with this. Aim it at any direction, and the bombs will explode." Explained Hitler. "Thank you, Mein Führer." Said Timmothio, as he left the office and embarked on a chopper outside. "Ready to go?" Said the commander of the chopper, directing himself to Timmy. "Yeah. Let's go now." Said Timmothio, the chopper soon departing. --END OF CHAPTER ONE-- Category:Fanfiction